


Criminal

by Reis_Asher



Series: Property [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900/gavin, 900Gavin, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bottom Gavin Reed, Crimes & Criminals, D/s, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Forced Prostitution, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, No Safeword, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Painplay, Recreational Drug Use, Robbery, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Gavin Reed, Watersports, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Gavin's tired of being a whore. More than anything, he wants to go back to the simpler times when he was a detective, but he'd settle for a little pain at Nines' hands to help him forget everything he threw away.Desperate for money and sick of being fucked for cash, Gavin and Nines decide to rob a liquor store. High on cocaine and adrenaline in the aftermath, Gavin's up for anything, and Nines is quite happy to indulge his kink for being humiliated in the most shameful of ways.





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if this is any good or just utter garbage. I'm not even sure what possessed me to write it, but it felt like a good idea at the time. Please let me know if you like it or if I'm going off the deep end with this series as I'm no longer sure.
> 
> I'm posting this with a massive headache, so I apologize for any mistakes that may still be left.

Gavin knew the client was going to be a pain in the ass the moment he took his crumpled bills and led him up to the motel room where he now plied his trade—if getting fucked by random strangers at the orders of a psychopathic android master could be called anything other than a kink.

If he'd known the greasy, bloodshot-eyed shitstain was packing heat, Gavin would have sent him on his way long before he jizzed in his ass and tried his half-assed attempt at robbing them by shooting Nines with a gun he'd concealed in his bag. Gavin could have sworn that Nines actually rolled his eyes as he strode across the room, thirium leaking from the bullet hole in his shoulder, and lifted the client up by the front of his t-shirt before slamming him into the wall.

Like they needed more fucking damages to pay for. Gavin was taking a lot of dicks just to stay afloat, his ass frequently sore and leaking. Even taking a shit was a fucking nuisance any more. It had only been a couple of weeks, but this game was starting to be less fun with each new client he entertained. 

He wanted Nines to abuse him directly, not use him by proxy. The bruises and cuts on his body had healed, and he missed them, buried in a hell of sloppy, vanilla oral and anal sex with the occasional mild kink. It was all rote and boring, and Gavin's loathed it more with each new day.

Nines strode to the door and tore it open as Gavin watched, his mouth falling open as Nines threw the struggling client off the second floor balcony. He landed with a crack, twitching slightly before beginning to scream and scramble away.

"What the fuck are you doin', dipshit? We need to keep a low profile!" Gavin yelled.

"We are leaving. Put your clothes on," Nines demanded. 

Gavin went back inside the room and pulled his t-shirt on, grabbing his jacket and the few things he owned. The room was a mess, filled with takeout food cartons and other garbage the housekeeper seemed reluctant to clean up. Probably because the sounds of fighting and fucking were pretty much omnipresent in Room 26 from the day they'd occupied it. Gavin shoved his feet into his sneakers and followed Nines downstairs. 

The injured man spotted Nines heading towards him and tried to hobble away on an obviously broken ankle, falling on his face. Nines disregarded him and grabbed Gavin's hand, dragging him towards a waiting taxi. Nines opened the back door and pushed Gavin inside, climbing in and pulling the door shut as the motel owner ran towards them, screaming in a language Gavin didn't understand. Nines retracted the skin over his hand and programmed the taxi with a destination, and the taxi accelerated, leaving the motel owner to scream a hundred foreign curses after them.

"Please tell me that my days of being a fuckin' whore are over," Gavin said. "I'm done taking pencil pricks in my ass. I don't even feel bad about it any more—just indifferent and bored." He eyed Nines's bullet hole and the blue stain that was ruining his nice white jacket. "That bullet wound gonna be a problem?"

"It missed my vital biocomponents," Nines reported. "I would agree that the enjoyment factor of seeing you get fucked has grown stale, but the practical issue of how to obtain money is still a factor."

"I'll rob a store or something. Whatever. I'm a wanted man anyway, might as fuckin' well." Gavin sulked. His mind had been wandering without constant pain to fill it, and he kept thinking of Chris. "Has the 'enjoyment factor' of hurting me grown stale, too, Nines? Is our arrangement over?" His gun felt heavy in the waistband of his jeans. If Nines was done with him, maybe he was just done, period. He couldn't live with the dull emptiness that had moved in when the pain had left.

"It is your fault I've been unable to fulfill your kinks," Nines said. "Every night has been full of your incessant whining between clients, and you fall asleep as soon as you are able."

"I'm not a fucking machine like you," Gavin spat. "I need to eat and sleep and sometimes, my asshole needs to heal up."

"You're pathetic. You sleep all day and most of the night. You complain constantly." Nines grabbed Gavin by the front of his jacket and threw him to the floor of the taxi. Gavin landed heavily on his arm and cried out at the pain. It was so welcome he almost moaned at the sensation, endorphins flooding him and he felt like a red ice addict after a dry spell. He recovered, pulling himself to his knees. He wanted to beg Nines to hurt him more, but then he wouldn't, just to punish him. Nines was a bastard like that.

The taxi pulled to a stop and Nines hauled him out onto the street. They were in a residential neighborhood. Most of the houses were boarded up, and the general ambiance of the area made the motel seem like the Ritz by comparison.

"Pick your new home," Nines commanded.

"You want us to squat in an abandoned house like a couple of junkies? Fuck you!"

"If you'd delivered a higher quality of service to your clients, we wouldn't be in this predicament," Nines reminded him. "You are attractive. You could have serviced a niche audience with your inclination to try anything once, but you decided to lay there like a wet fish while old men came in you. You lack imagination. You are a terrible whore."

"Oh, fuck you, you piece of shit android." Gavin kicked a can. "You're programmed for every sexual trick and kink in the book, but I didn't see you helping out."

"I do not 'help out'. You are my property. I entertain your kinks because it pleases me." Nines pulled the boards off a back door and smashed a small window, opening a lock. He shoved Gavin inside the dark house and shut the door behind them. The house smelled faintly of dust and piss, but it was unoccupied, and some broken furniture was serviceable at least. An old mattress lay in a downstairs bedroom, and the kitchen was dirty but usable.

Not that Gavin intended on staying. He was not a squatter. He was a detective with the DPD who just happened to be having a rough patch in his life. He slumped down on the mattress, rage bubbling within him about how unfair it all was, his inner six year old ready to explode in a tantrum at Nines and blame him and Connor for everything.

Nines must have seen it coming, because he cut Gavin off at the pass. "It's all your fault." Gavin opened his mouth to protest, but just like that, Nines had him pinned to the mattress beneath strong wrists that would break him like a twig if he fought back. Nines pulled the gun from Gavin's waistband and pressed it to his temple. "Say it."

"It's all your fault," Gavin yelled. Nines pulled the trigger and he heard the gun click empty as tears welled in his eyes. Nines still had the clip, of course. He'd never returned it after Gavin's last suicide attempt. He pulled it from his pocket now, loading it into the pistol and holding the gun to Gavin's forehead.

"Say it."

"It's all my fault," Gavin muttered.

"I can't hear you, Gavin."

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Gavin screamed. 

Nines pulled the gun away as Gavin sobbed. "Pathetic. You cry like a child. I have no need of one. If you can't stop wallowing in self-pity, our arrangement ends. Contrary to your belief, I don't need you, Gavin. The DPD would be quite happy to hire an android with my enhanced abilities, and they won't hold the bombings against me, considering I was carrying out instructions I was given before I had free will. The American Android Act Amendment protects me."

Gavin stopped crying immediately. "You're bluffing, you tin can. You wouldn't leave me."

Nines stood up, throwing the gun down on the mattress beside Gavin. He walked to the door. Gavin panicked and crawled on his hands and knees after him. "Wait!"

Nines spun on his heel to face Gavin. "Give me a logical reason why I should stay, Reed."

"I can give you things no other man could. I'll cross lines they won't. I'll let you hurt me all you want. Do whatever you desire with me. I want to be your property." Gavin tried to keep the pleading out of his voice, but it was there and he hated himself for it. Nines was right. He was pathetic. He was a child. It was his fault he wasn't still pursuing his dream career, and there was no way back.

All he had was Nines and the pain to distract him from that awful truth.

***

Gavin gasped as Nines fucked him hard and fast, springs coiling out of the mattress as his fingers tried to find purchase and ended up pulling out foam. Gavin’s tears were barely dry on his face, snot still thick in his nose as he tried to breathe enough to keep up with Nines’ vigorous pace. Gavin grunted, his hard dick chafing against the mattress as Nines pulled his hair, jerking his head back. The pain went straight to his dick and he came prematurely, coming onto the filthy mattress. Nines kept fucking him, spilling his seed into Gavin’s asshole with a moan before slipping out. He pulled Gavin upwards by the hair until he was kneeling on the mattress.

“Lick it up,” Nines demanded.

“That’s filthy,” Gavin protested. Nines grabbed his hair and pressed him down into the puddle of his own semen. Gavin licked it up, feeling like a dog, his spent dick twitching at the humiliation of it all.

“I have given your idea some thought, and it has merit,” Nines said.

“What idea?” Gavin wiped the come from his lips and lay down on the damp mattress, curling into the fetal position as Nines stared down at him.

“Theft," Nines elaborated. "A life of crime. If going back to the DPD is no longer an option, it makes sense that you would embrace its polar opposite. With my superior intellect and your adrenaline junkie attitude, we may be quite successful.”

“Or Hank and Connor will fuckin' arrest us, dipshit.” Gavin pointed out. “I’m not doin’ time for robbery and murder.”

“I think you would quite enjoy being someone’s bitch in jail,” Nines suggested.

“Don’t take it as a compliment, you bucket of bolts, but my agreement’s with you. Not some tattooed dickhead in the can. I've had enough dicks recently to know yours is worth keepin'.”

Nines glared down at Gavin, his mouth turned upward into a sneer. “You’ve got a soft spot for me because I look like Connor. I know how pathetic you are.”

“I don’t have a soft spot for you at all, fuckface. I just happen to like your sociopathic tendencies. You get me off like nobody else.” Gavin studied Nines' face. God, but he was attractive. Like Connor but without any of the softness. His personality was everything Gavin had been warned about by those who insisted that he didn’t really want things that extreme.

"Fine, let's rob a store. It's gotta beat bein' a whore, at any rate. You better have a damn good plan, Nines."

***

Gavin stood in the shadows behind a dumpster and pulled on the balaclava Nines handed to him. His gun was hidden inside his jacket and he pulled it out, checking the clip for the fifth time as adrenaline buzzed in his veins. Nines had scouted the area, disabling the cameras in and around the liquor store before returning to Gavin’s side. If he was scary before, Nines was terrifying now, dressed in business casual attire with the skin over his face and hands retracted to hide his identity.

Gavin really wanted to get fucked by the intimidating plastic asshole towering over him. Maybe Nines would indulge him later, once they were drowning in money and booze. Perhaps that frightening, inhuman automaton would hurt him again, twisting his joints until they snapped while he reminded Gavin he belonged to an inferior species.

Gavin hoped so. He stashed his pistol and nodded to Nines. They rounded the corner and entered the store, the only light on in the block this late. The store was empty and Gavin strode straight to the front counter, where a bald, middle-aged white guy stood behind the counter counting the cash in the register. According to Nines's information, he was the owner of this shitty little hole in the wall.

“Fill up the bag,” Gavin said, drawing his pistol at the same time he tossed a messenger bag at the man. Frightened brown eyes regarded him with alarm and the man complied, stuffing the money in the bag as Nines blocked the door. Gavin saw the man’s hand twitch as he reached down for a silent alarm. Too bad for him backup wasn’t coming. Nines had hacked the system, creating a feedback loop that rendered it useless.

“Hurry the fuck up!” Gavin demanded, trying to still the shaking in his hands. He was horny and terrified, just like he’d always been at the DPD when a case had involved any actual risk. He’d missed the thrill so much and this felt like coming home, only now he had the terror of being caught to add to the mix.

It was intoxicating.

The man handed over the bag. Gavin shook his head. “You gotta have a safe. Let’s go.” He waved his gun, ushering the guy into the back room. The store owner knelt down and unlocked the safe, dragging his feet in hopes the cops would show up.

“Move it or I swear I’ll blow your fuckin’ brains out!” The safe opened with a click, revealing several large stacks of cash and a bag of cocaine. “Runnin’ a little side business, huh? I’ll take that too.” 

The man looked into Gavin’s eyes and, realizing he meant business, gave up and loaded both the money and the drugs into the bag before handing it over.

As Gavin backed up towards the office door, the owner pulled a pistol of his own from a desk drawer before Gavin could order him to stand down. Gavin bolted, holding on to the bag as he left the office and ran out into the store. He dived behind a shelf as the owner followed. The owner’s gun discharged, and a bottle of cheap vodka exploded in a shower of glass and alcohol. Nines grabbed Gavin’s hand and dived through the front window, knocking the glass out onto the street.

“Fuckin’ showoff,” Gavin said, landing hard before breaking into a run. Nines jerked his arm to pull him into the alley, where a taxi Nines had hacked was waiting to give them a free ride. The door opened as they approached and Nines dragged Gavin inside as the taxi took off. The taxi merged with traffic and was lost in a sea of auto-driving vehicles before any potential pursuers could catch up.

“Fuck!” Gavin yelled, a wide grin on his face. He opened the bag. “Look at all this cash! This sure beats turning tricks for money. We can live in style.”

“We need to keep a low profile.” Nines snatched the money from Gavin, stuffing it back inside the bag. Gavin could have swore he detected a wicked glint in Nines‘ eyes as he spotted the bag of coke, but the android said nothing.

***

“Snort it.” Nines held Gavin’s head over the line of cocaine on the toilet seat. Gavin took a fifty dollar bill and reluctantly rolled it up, knowing he'd have to do what Nines ordered regardless of his feelings on the matter.

“I swore off this shit years ago. The side effects ain’t worth it,” Gavin explained. He had to admit, he was scared of what Nines might do to him while he was high. It would be too easy to wind up dead.

His dick twitched at the thought, but he liked to be difficult about it anyway. Nines shoved his face close to the white powder and Gavin snorted it through the rolled up bill, grinning. What would those little goody-two-shoes detectives Hank and Connor think of him now? They could keep their ranch home and Hank’s beat up old car. The five G’s they’d taken from the safe was just the beginning of a life of thrills and forbidden fantasies. It couldn’t end well, but if Gavin was going to go out, he was going to burn up with such a bright flame that it would consume every bridge behind him.

The coke hit hard, driving Gavin to arousal within moments. He grabbed Nines’ arm and pulled him down with such force that he tore his sleeve.

“Hurt me,” Gavin begged. “Fucking hurt me good, you robot prick.”

Nines grabbed him by the throat and pulled Gavin to a sitting position in front of the toilet. He unzipped his fly and pulled out his hard cock, stuffing it into Gavin’s mouth. Bracing himself on the toilet, Nines proceeded to fuck Gavin’s mouth, forcing his dick down Gavin’s throat as he gagged hard.

“Vomit on my cock and you’ll regret it,” Nines said, and Gavin forced himself to relax and deepthroat Nines’s thick dick until he came, pumping thick android semen down Gavin’s throat before withdrawing. Gavin wiped his reflex tears and the spit and semen around his mouth away, his throat in searing agony from being fucked so hard, but the high helped him to ignore the unpleasant aspects of it and focus on how hard the pain made him. He reached for his zipper and pulled his pants and underwear down, desperate to touch himself and come.

Nines grabbed his wrists and forced them back against the toilet bowl. Gavin yelled as Nines bent the joints back, applying just enough pressure to hurt but not to break. Yeah, this was the Nines he wanted to see after a long day.

“Stay there.” Nines stood up and left the room. Gavin caught his breath. He wanted to jerk off, but he had the sense that it would be a very bad idea to do so right now.

Nines swiftly returned with a length of damp rope. He forced Gavin’s left arm down to his side and tied him to the filthy toilet bowl, wrapping the rope around and around until Gavin was barely able to breathe. He wondered why his right arm was free, but there wasn’t a whole lot he could do with it anyway, unless he wanted to jerk himself off.

Maybe that was this psycho android’s master plan.

“What are you going to do to me, you fucker?” Gavin shouted.

Nines only smiled and left the room. He was gone for a good ten minutes this time before returning with three older guys. All of them were homeless judging by their tattered clothes and the lingering stench of booze, and Gavin saw Nines press a twenty dollar bill into each of their hands.

Nines led them in and stood by the door. Gavin didn’t have to wonder any more when Nines smiled and gestured to Gavin. “Go ahead and use my toilet.”

“Oh fuck no,” Gavin yelled, struggling against the rope, but the first man already had his dick out. He didn’t hesitate to piss on Gavin’s face, the warm piss stream flowing down his clothing until he was soaked. Gavin was humiliated, Nines’ eyes watching him intently as the urine saturated his hair and clothing.

“Open your mouth,” Nines demanded. Gavin bowed his head. Fuck this robot and his fucked up shit, he was not going to obey despite his leaking dick and that was that. He wasn’t into this. He was hard because of the cocaine and no other reason.

Nines stalked over and wrenched Gavin’s jaw open. The first man finished pissing and stepped aside for the second, who aimed for his mouth. Gavin spat out the piss, disgusted and yet aroused. He was nothing. He deserved to be humiliated like this in front of Nines and these men.

He wanted to touch himself more than anything. It wouldn’t take much for him to come, to finish his humiliation by admitting he was into this, but he refused to submit to Nines, who stood back with an obvious erection tenting in his pants.

The third man stepped in, drenching Gavin in urine, and he gave in, grabbing his dick and jerking it as the man pissed in his mouth and hair. The man directed his stream to Gavin’s hand and cock, coating them as Gavin came with a sound somewhere between a grunt and a pathetic whine, semen mixing with the smell of urine as the last man shook himself off and left.

“You’re disgusting,” Nines said. “You stink.” Nines cut the rope with a pocket knife. “There’s no water in this house.” Nines handed Gavin a hundred dollar bill. “Go rent a motel room for the night and call me when you’re clean.”

“I can’t go like this!” Horror spread up to Gavin’s cheeks as he realized this was exactly why Nines was sending him.

“Do as I say, Gavin,” Nines commanded, his eyes as cold as stone. “Show the world how pathetic you are. That you like being urinated on by drunk old men.”

“Fuck you. I hate you!” Gavin spat.

“But you love this.”

It was true. Gavin swallowed a sob as he snatched the money from Nines’ hand. He zipped up his sodden jeans, the warm piss turning cold in the frigid fall night air. “I hope you shut down, you fuckin’ sadist.” Gavin left the building, the chemical high of the cocaine wearing off in favor of a deep exhaustion. Normal people would have snorted the coke and had an intense fuck session, but not them. Gavin couldn’t expect normal from Nines, the android who gave the term deviant a whole other layer of meaning. He got off on watching Gavin shame himself over and over. Gavin was surprised Nines hadn’t come along to watch him try and book a motel room while reeking of urine. His favorite jacket was probably ruined.

Gavin wanted to cry like a child who had dropped his ice cream, and it made him angry. He’d begged Nines to continue their arrangement because he loved it, but he hated that he needed this fucked up shit. Why couldn’t he be content with a house and a couple of kids, instead of a sadistic robot and a kink for being humiliated in the most shameful ways?

***

Gavin sat on the bed naked, his clothes soaking in the tub. He swore he could still smell piss on himself even though he’d used every little shampoo and body soap bottle in the bathroom. There was a knock on the door and Gavin opened it a crack. Relieved that it was Nines, he let him in and shut the door.

“Took you long enough. Where the fuck have you been?” Gavin asked.

Nines set down the bag he was carrying and unzipped it. He took out a clean t-shirt, jacket and jeans and threw them at Gavin.

“Thanks,” Gavin said, regretting it instantly. Why was he thanking the asshole who’d ruined his clothes in the first place? The jacket was designer. He’d bought it when he’d been promoted to Detective.

On second thoughts, maybe it was better that it was going to permanently stick of old man piss. Gave him an excuse to set it on fire with the rest of the dumpster that was his life. He pulled on the new clothes, saying nothing as Nines stared at him. He lay down on top of the comforter, tired and strung out and still on the verge of tears.

“You need to eat," Nines pointed out.

“Fuck that and fuck you. Just leave me the fuck alone, all right?” Gavin snapped.

“We have money. Our mission was successful," Nines observed.

“Listen to you. Our 'mission'. We robbed a liquor store like a couple of two-bit criminals. I used to arrest shitstains like us before lunchtime.”

“We could go bigger,” Nines suggested. “This is just a sample of what we could achieve together, Gavin.”

Gavin laughed. “What, you wanna rob a bank?” He said it as a joke, but an excited shiver ran down his spine at the thought. Nines said nothing. “You crazy fuckin’ android. You can’t be serious. We’ll get caught. We’ll go to jail. We’ll get _killed_.”

“I thought you liked excitement, Gavin. You’ve passed the point of no return. There’s no going back to the DPD for you. At least this way you can satisfy your desire to keep yourself in harm's way.” Nines closed the distance between them and forced Gavin’s legs down against the bed. He fondled Gavin’s growing erection through his pants.

“Nines—" Gavin gasped as he was forced down on the bed, Nines removing the pants he’d just put on.

He was right. There was no way back. This life was unsustainable, a slow spiral towards death. Might as well go all in and set the world on fire on the way out.

“Okay,” Gavin gasped, as Nines grabbed his dick hard enough to hurt. “I’m in. Let’s do it. Let’s rob a bank, you plastic prick.”


End file.
